


"I will always take care of you! (Even though I don't admit it.)"

by CrazyGrace555



Series: RenGaku/GakuRen week [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anti-Depressant, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Asano Gakushuu is Bad at Feelings, Asano Gakushuu-centric, Author is trying, Fluff, GakuRen Week (Assassination Classroom), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Korosensei is a Tease, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Depressed Maehara Hiroto, Mirror Universe, Personality Swap, RenGaku | GakuRen, Sakakibara Ren Is a Good Boyfriend, Sakakibara Ren is trying his best, Sick Character, Sickfic, Takebayashi Koutarou is concerned, They're trying their best though, am I using the right term?, not swap but switched, someone help please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGrace555/pseuds/CrazyGrace555
Summary: It finally happen, for the first time since their three years of middle school, Asano Gakushuu was absent due to fever.Everyone was chill about it since, "At least he gets a day off." But Ren over here is silently panicking and become maybe became a little nervous wreck, but he did however get an excuse to visit his sick 'friend'. But with an unexpected visit, and he's going to fix it.
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren, Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren, Maehara Hiroto & Sakakibara Ren, Takebayashi Koutarou & Sakakibara Ren
Series: RenGaku/GakuRen week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: GakuRen Works





	"I will always take care of you! (Even though I don't admit it.)"

**Author's Note:**

> *HELLO EVERYONE! As you can see(probably) I actually post this 2-3 days late, in my time zone at least  
>  Today's prompt that was supposed to be on Feb 10 is Mirror!  
> *But since I'm dumb and have no knowledge about this, I have no idea what this is so I searched this up and it was suppose to be like for ex. a Hero but they're a villain instead, so I thought that "OH! Maybe it was just like a swap au" But I know that I was wrong buttttttt, I'm just proud that I finally finished this so- yeah-
> 
> *As usual, here's RenGaku/GakuRen week if you want to see all of the prompts  
> https://gakuren-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> Reminder: My time zone is ICT/ Indochina Time so each prompt might be early or late depending on your time zone)

"Sakakibara-san!"  
"What do you want, Koro-sensei?"

Ren hasn't seen his best friend, Gakushuu since this morning, he was never a type of person who's absent like, never. He thought about calling him but for whatever reason that he's not at school today, he doesn't want to bother.

"Could you please bring him these class assignment we'll be having after school? He called in a very bad fever today."

Huh? So he is sick, weird. Normally he would still come to school no matter how seriously sick he was, well unless we have to drag him away from his work. He even passed out once from stess and a high fever he had for few days.

"Sure, I will bring it to him."  
Ren recieve the worksheet from the octopus, he knew that folding the worksheet is allowed so he did just that.  
"Nyuruhuhuhuhuhu~ Such a beautiful young romance!"

Wait. What.

"When the person missed their partner, they'll went out of their way to the partner's house just to see them- EEK-"

Ren, now who's trying to stab his teacher or atleast cut one of the tentacles off, "I told you already that me and Gakushuu are not dating!"

Well, actually, they are dating. But they want their relationship hidden, even thought they both knew that their class and teachers will support their relationship, but Gakushuu's dad was a problem.

Asano Gakuhou, the principle of Kunugigaoka School, a hoe, and a piece of shit too Ren might add. He was one of the reason why Gakushuu now attends E class for his third year, well... he was all of the reason actually.

**.**

Ren spend most of the day thinking about his boyfriend, but during lunch break he decided to finally text him.

**_______**   
_Feb 10, 2017_

  
Shuu  
Shuuuuuu  
Are you okay?  
Or are you awake atleast?

Good morning, Ren.  
I'm doing fine.  
Why are you texting me? Aren't  
you suppose to be learning?  
  


Is lunch time already you idiot   
  
  


Oh.

**_______**

  
Ren giggled, Gakushuu would often forget the time during each day, he finds it adorable and endearing but it was probably troublesome for 'Shuu.  
  


**_______**

Btw, are you sick? Koro-sensei told me  
about that this morning  
I'm coming over this afternoon to bring you the class  
assignment. Want me to bring you anything  
from school?  
  


Could you bring my sleeping pills? I couldn't rest without it.   
  


Okay!  
Try to get some rest/sleep okay?  
Love you <3

**_______**

  
  
"Nyuruhuhuhuhu, ' _love you_ ' huh? I guess there is something going on between you two, and yet you tried to denied it."  
  
Ren let out a loud yelp, he turn around to see the octopus behind him. "Why are you looking at my phone screen?!" Fuck his life, now all of his classmate that are in the classroom are looking at him. "You've been smiling and giggling at your phone so I came over to make sure that you're not watching anything inappropriate."  
"But it seems like that you're the one who wanted to watch that kind of thing." Ren teased.  
  
Koro-sensei's head turned pink upon hearing that, Ren then imitate Gakushuu's voice then say one of his famous line that he said to their teacher " _Pervert_."  
Koro-sensei's head turned even more pink as he panicked trying to explain that he's not a pervert.  
  
Ren's going to have to wait isn't he?  
  
 **.**  
  
Finally it was time to go home, Ren packed all of his stuff, he make sure that his handwriting was neat and readable enough for Gakushuu so he could copy the notes when he gets better. Now the pills, just like he promised, well- he didn't promised directly but he's still going to bring so it counts, right?  
"Sakakibara-kun, what are you doing?" He looked behind him to see Maehara Hiroto, one of his buddies there. "Gakushuu requested me to bring him one of his stuff from his desk." Ren turn his head back so he could continue to search for the pills that his boyfriend need. "Found it." He muttered but Maehara, who's still behind him could hear him "Sleeping pills, huh. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." While Ren, who didn't care at this point, just want want to see Gakushuu.  
  
"Yeah, he just bought a new bottle last week-" Ren stopped mid-sentence. "What's wrong?" Maehara asked concerned.  
  
"It's very _light_ , when Gakushuu bought it last week it was much more _heavier_." Ren open the container but when Maehara take a look inside the bottle he froze. "This is not what the sleeping pills look like. I used to take the pills but I remember specifically what the pill of this brand looks like, but these do look familiar to me." Now Ren was confused upon hearing that. What does he mean by that?  
"Sakakibara-san, let me see one of the pills if you may."  
  
Takebayashi who appeared out of nowhere, and asked out of nowhere too "Uh, sure." Ren put one pill onto his hand. Takebayashi took a closer look, but later then his face showed concern. "Isn't this an Anti-Depressant?" Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Anti-Depressant_? Sure it was for people who need to take these. but- hiding it in the other container that's not for Anti-Depressant?  
  
"No wonder why these pills looked so familiar to me, these came from the popular brand, huh."  
  
"...Thanks for telling me about this guys, but I got to go now. I'll see you guys on Monday!" Ren put the pill back into it's container, then quickly walk out of the classroom then down the mountain.  
  
He _needs_ to talk to Gakushuu about this.  
  
 **.**  
  
Good thing that the principle is holding his weekly faculties meeting at school so Ren doesn't need to worry about entering his boyfriend's house.  
  
" 'Shuu Are you in there, may I come in?" He spoke loudly in front of the other boy's room, hoping that he would heard him.  
  
He heard the faded answer, allowing him to enter. He walked through the door and good thing that door was unlock. "Good afternoon, 'Shuu. How are you feeling?"  
Gakushuu was in fact, not lying down on his bed. He was in fact curled up liked a ball, leaning back against the corner of his bed that were connected to the wall, blanket covering him with a pillow stuck between Gakushuu's upper legs and his chest, and he's still somehow wearing the school uniform. "Better than before, good thing that the principle didn't do a double check." Gakushuu smirked then later let out a cough, he cough into his sleeve so he wouldn't have to wash his pillow.

"Let me guess, you pretended that you left for school early, then you sneaked back into your room since you know that the principle wouldn't let you stay at home even for one school day?" Gakushuu nodded. "I've been dealing with this fever for a whole week now, so I couldn't handle it anymore."  
"Understandable, here's the today's class assignments, also here are my notes in case you want to review what we've learned today." Ren put the worksheet and his notebooks onto Gakushuu's desk, then Ren's breathing stopped for a second then he decided that 'Let just get this done...'  
  
Ren let out a shaky sigh "And here's your anti-depressant."  
  
Gakushuu froze when he received his 'sleeping pills'. "Ren, what do you mean-" "Well- You don't have to talk to me about it but-" Deep breath, Ren. Deep breath. "Where's the actual pills?"  
  
Gakushuu hold the container tight as he took a deep breath, moved from his current position to open one of drawers, pulling out a small looking present box. "In here, I still took it though."  
Gakushuu looked guilty, he looked like he'd done something deeply terrible. Ren know what he was thinking, especially in this situation, 'He thinks I was mad at him.'  
  
" 'Shuu, I'm not mad, just a little confused."  
He had to admit, he was very confused, how long has his boyfriend been taking these without telling him? How many pills has he taken already?  
"How long have you been taking these? If you don't mind answering of course."

  
Gakushuu was shocked, what happen to his boyfriend who was mostly described as a ' _cold bitch_ ' but still, he wanted to answer him, he want to be truthful towards his boyfriend. He put up three fingers but he didn't specify the time "Three what? Days? Weeks? Months?" Gakushuu only let out a simple answer "Years." He turned away from Ren since he didn't want to see his reaction.  
  
 **.**  
  
There was a silence between them for a while until Ren finally broke the silence first, " 'Shuu, look at me." His voice was gentle and heartwarming according to Gakushuu. Ren hold Gakushuu's face so that he could turn his boyfriend's head so that he would look at him.  
"Listen 'Shuu, you don't have to tell me everything, and I totally respect that. But here you are now telling me about this, even though it took you three years to tell me and show me about this." Ren explained with the same unexpected gentle voice, Gakushuu wishes he could said more, he want to tell Ren about everything but he's just afraid. _Too_ scared.  
  
"Ren." Gakushuu was shaking, for no reason, is it because of fear? No it can't be, right? But he reach his hands out to hold onto Ren's hands.

"What is it? Is there anything I could do for you?" Ren smiled, god- why is he so kind to him? Well, he is his boyfriend after all. Gakushuu struggled to get his words out for a moment but Ren just patiently wait for him, "C-could you stay with me..?-" Gakushuu immediately bowed his head when he coughs.  
  
"O-of course I will stay here with you, but let's change your clothes first, you're overheating yourself at this point!" Ren takes off his boyfriend still wore school blazer, and necktie, wait, should he also change his pants? "Do you want to change into shorts instead? I could leave when you change if you want some privacy." "I would love to change into shorts, but you can just turn around and don't look." Okay, why didn't Ren think of that.  
  
"Uh, could you please turn around?" Gakushuu asked, shyly, he's not a type of person who ask someone to do something. Ren hummed then he turned around away from Gakushuu, a minutes later, he was told to turn back so he did, finding Gakushuu wearing yoga shorts that were actually made for women but Gakushuu didn't care. Ren remember what Gakushuu said when he bought the shorts "I don't care about if it were made for men and women but as long as its was comfortable then I'm wearing it." Whatever, Gakushuu look good in everything anyway.  
  
"Alright then, I will give you the meds and of course wet towels, do you feel like sleeping right now? Or tired at least?" "I guess I'm a little tired." Gakushuu replied with a small yawn, it's probably a long day for Gakushuu too, much be painful handling a fever for a week. Ren went down into the kitchen to where the medicines were kept, kind of glad that the principle still have some medicines here and there. Come to think of it now, 'How did 'Shuu bought anti-depressant when he was eleven?' Well, that doesn't matter right now, it might matter later but just not now. Ah shoot, almost forgot the wet towel.  
  
 **.**  
  
"Gakushuu, I'm back sorry if I took too long."  
  
Ren opened the door finding his boyfriend finally lying down on his bed with his notebook in his hands, seeming like he's trying to catch up with the lessons. 'I somehow wonder how must it feel to study in this condition.'  
"Alright sweetcake, that's enough for now it's time for you to rest first." Ren snatched the notebook out of his boyfriend's hands, earning a pout from him. "Alright now take the meds, then you can finally rest in peace without any interruptions." Gakushuu gets up then take the medicine, along side with the actual sleeping pills, he doesn't feel like he needs the anti-depressant, well, for now at least. Ren placed a wet towel on Gakushuu's forehead when he lay him back down onto his bed then cover his boyfriend's body with a blanket.  
  
"Now get some rest, you have a long day already." Ren kissed his boyfriend on the lips then sit at the chair next to the desk, which is close to the bed. But Gakushuu needs a little more before he can truly rest peacefully, he reach his hand out trying to hold Ren's hand but his hand was a little far away. Ren noticed this so he also reached his hand to hold Gakushuu's, 'He very is adorable.' Ren giggled, "Don't you dare make fun of me." Gakushuu muttered but he knew that his boyfriend can probably hear him and not care about it. But whether he's going to make fun of him or not, he knew that he could never hate him, "Eheheheh, you're smiling 'Shuu, are you thinking about something?" Ren teased, in return Gakushuu was again, shocked from the unexpected teased, he couldn't help but hide his face into his pillow. He might have to lift his head up later if he can't breathe though.  
  
Ren unknowingly smiled brightly, today he feel so helpful. He's glad that he could make his boyfriend happy.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, I don't know anything about the mirror universe or how it works but I tried-  
> *Actually today's(ICT timezone) prompt was supposed to be a Fantasy Au and yesterday was Crossdressing/High heels (I switched the prompts, I know)
> 
> *So I'm probably going to make these two prompt short
> 
> *Also the Fantasy Au and Mafia/Yakuza Au is going to be a death of me, what do I do?
> 
> *aaaaaaaaa Thank you for reading anyway! And have a great day/night/the next 24/7 hours


End file.
